Hold that Thought
by ReNut
Summary: "Couldn't hold that thought, could you?" Jax/Tara S5 PWP.


**A/N** - _Another PWP. Sorry, not sorry. Also a life lesson for Mr. Jax Teller - never leave Tara Knowles horny and alone. She says she wants it, **you stay. **This one is dedicated to Holly. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Hold that Thought**

It smelled like Patchouli, yet nothing that reminded her of cum. Moving her wrist closer to her nose, Tara inhaled deeply, the scent etched in her memory by now.  
Her experience with Otto left her dazed and confused, and yet incredibly turned on. God forbid it wasn't Otto that caused her to squirm, making her panties damp, it was the simple yet fierce intensity of his love to Luanne, of how he missed her, cherished her and adored her through the simple scent of her perfume.  
She showered three times that day, using cold water to distract her mind. Jax wasn't much help when he showed up right after her third shower, kissing her passionately in response to her eagerness only to hold her off, making her wait for him. It had been more than two hours, and she was restless.

Thinking about it for only a second, she glided her perfume covered hand down her neck, to her breasts and abdomen, tucking it securely inside her yoga pants.  
Breathing heavily, Tara slipped her hand inside her panties, resting over her clit. Despite the countless showers, she was absolutely soaked, thus making her circular ministrations on her clit smooth and easy. Closing her eyes, she stopped trying to breathe through her nose, starting to pant heavily as the pressure increased, her wetness literally sipping out of her in waves.  
Forcing herself to slightly open her eyes, Tara stared down at her own reflection, her fingers circling around her swollen clit. Watching herself nearly sent her down the road, but she tried to hold it a little longer, her other hand climbing from beneath her tank top to squeeze her breast.  
With only moments away from her orgasm, Tara allowed herself to close her eyes again, slipping a couple of fingers through her slit. Her mouth formulated a couple of hushed 'Fuck's, ass clenching and nipples aching for a wet mouth to find haven in. The blood rushing through her ears and her sheer ecstasy on a brink of a mind-blowing orgasm prevented her from hearing his steps behind her, and then everything came to a stop.

A couple of heavy, callused palms rested firmly on her arms, halting her rapid attempts to get herself off. She nearly screamed out of frustration, her release becoming a wild necessity. Her eyes snapped open, narrowing when she realized it was Jax, and he was smirking to no end, the edge of his smirk reaching his eyes in the most infuriating way.  
Tara tried to move her fingers again, hoping he would not notice. Catching her gaze in the mirror, Jax gently pressed down on her arms, letting her know she's not allowed to move just yet.

"Couldn't hold that thought, could you?" His low tone pulled her into a state of alert, her centre throbbing violently.  
She shook her head no, the hand on her breast squeezing a little, igniting her nipples just a little further.

One of Jax's palms glided down in slow motion, stopping to caress her stomach and then dropping nonchalantly to dip inside her pants and panties, just next to hers. Slapping and shoving her hand away, his fingers took place, exploring her insides with a couple of experimental rubs that caused Tara to moan under her breath.  
Jax's groan reached her ear a moment later, realizing what it is that he really walked into.

"Fuck, you're so wet baby," he whispered in her ear, pulling her lobe into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"So," he dipped his fingers inside of her, one and then two, "fucking," his breath came out in a hot wave right behind her ear, "wet." Pulling his fingers out of her, he popped both into his mouth, tasting her, looking at her through the mirror while he did so.

Tara moaned so loud at the sight, it was ridiculous. He barely even touched her and she was reacting to his every word and move. Both of her arms fell limp by her side, paralyzed with the amount of desire going through her veins at the sight of her husband sucking intently on his own fingers, lapping up on her juices. Palming her ass, Jax moved slightly closer to her, but not enough for her to feel his groin up against her.

"Were you thinking about me fucking you?" And Tara moaned again, unable to find the words although her mind seemed to scream multiple answers such as 'Yes' and 'Please' and 'Oh god'. She settled with a nod a murmured "Mmhm."

Jax grinned at her sheepish answer, knowing she's practically sitting on the edge of the cliff, and every single word he says brings her closer to release than before.

"Well," he slipped his hands inside her yoga pants to land on her ass, grabbing her cheeks and spreading them, "as much as I would like to watch you get yourself off," he slapped both cheeks so hard the sound of the slap echoed in the room, causing Tara to gasp, "I'm going to work you up so good, I doubt you'll feel the need to finish off on your own." He finished his sentence with another slap, harder than the one before, and a bite to her collarbone.  
Tara's knees weakened, knowing he was going to make true on each one of his statements. He's that kind of man. Although she wasn't able to see it, her ass cheeks were probably bright red, stinging hot against Jax's cool hands.

"God, I love that ass way too much," Jax confessed in her ear, squeezing her globes as Tara exhaled heavily, his touch soothing and making the sting worse all at once. Although she was small, Tara was well aware of her curves, and how much it affected Jax, even when they were teenagers. He would often slap her ass with no warning, or playfully grab her breasts when no one was looking. "I'm an addict to those," he once said a couple of years back, roaming his hands all over and squeezing whatever curve he came across of, insatiable of her exposed smooth skin.

She's had enough. The throbbing between her legs seemed to get worse, driving electrical shock through her nerve systems, encouraged by her husband's touch and words. Knowing all she has is a small window, Tara turned around swiftly, facing him. Lifting a hand to tug on his beard playfully, she placed the other on Jax's chest, gently pushing him towards the bed.

"Are you a wordsmith or an action man, Teller?" She teased, catching his lower lip between her teeth as they kept waltzing back deeper into the room. Jax merely shook his head with a smirk, his tongue clucking, "You're going to regret the doubt," he managed between labored breathes as she started to maneuver his clothes off of him, his cut first to go.  
Tara stopped breathing for a moment, knowing instantly where this was headed by the intense look he was giving her. They tried anal a few times before. After months of convincing from his side, she reluctantly agreed, hoping they would both find it inadequate and put it to rest. Unfortunately (so to speak) for her, it turned out to be a pleasant surprise, and she ended up liking it. Something about him fucking her from behind with his hand on top of her crow and the other giving gentle attention to her untouched pussy made her scream like never before, and that was a keeper.  
The thought made both her mouth and cunt wet with need, and she was losing it. Stripping him of his hoodie and shirt, Tara reached to unbuckle his pants, dropping with them to her knees on the floor. Jax's heavy lidded and full of lust eyes looked down at her with anticipation, his lips wet from constant licking. He was wearing one of the boxers she bought him a couple of weeks ago, the tight material assisting her to moan at the sight of his obvious bulge, straining against the confines.  
The slight wet patch covering the head of his cock caused her to bite her lower lips in need, knowing he has been hard long before he approached her, possibly watching her pleasure herself for a few minutes first.  
With her gaze never tearing from his, she peeled his boxers down, following the path with her tongue on his shaft. Jax shivered violently upon her actions, and she had to grab both of his inner thighs to hold him still as she took him into her mouth.  
Jax's head snapped back, a couple of animalistic growls leaving his mouth in a huff. With a satisfied smirk, Tara kept on sucking, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, each time going deeper, her cheeks hollow with effort.  
He was rather big, so it was impossible to take him all into her mouth, but she tried, gagging a little when he thrust his hips towards her mouth and fisted his hand in her hair out of reflex.

"God, baby, you're going to make me cum," he said in a low tone, now locking his eyes with hers as she kept blowing him, meeting the thrusts of his hips. Tara nodded in understanding and popped him out of her mouth with a wet sound, causing him to groan.  
He pulled her up by her hair, and she clenched her jaw, the slight pain sending direct pulses to her soaked pussy.

"Hope you don't care much for the top," Jax said in a rough voice and pulled her closer to him by her tank top, ripping it to shreds only a moment later, her breasts springing free from the torn material. Tara shrieked in surprise and got rid of her yoga pants immediately; knowing he would simply tear them off of her too, but she did like those. For the first time that night, Jax leaned in to kiss his wife, claiming her mouth with his in a bruising, hot, wet kiss that caused both to moan into each other's mouth.  
He reached out to tweak both of her nipples between his forefinger and thumb, twisting and turning until she opened her mouth to him in a slight scream, allowing him to shove his tongue down her throat to meet hers.  
Trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and collarbone, he caught one rosy nipple with his teeth, biting and then sucking it into his mouth, wet tongue soothing the sting.  
Tara felt her panties getting wetter by the second if even possible. She needed his attention, and she needed it _now.  
_Pushing him forcefully to fall upon the bed, she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist with both legs and grinding down with her panty covered core right onto his hardened glistening cock. His restless hands alternated between smacking her ass and grabbing her breasts as they continued to kiss frantically.  
In one quick motion, Jax flipped them over and hovered over her, not wasting a second as he lowered his head down south, licking her breasts, stomach, and blowing a raspberry onto her belly button. Tara giggled at the latter, her smile quickly fading into a throaty moan when he didn't bother with her panties yet moved them aside and dipped his tongue into her slit. Biting her lower lip like a lifeline, she tried oh so hard not so scream and wake the boys. Thomas was already fickle as it is, waking up several times a night, making both his parents run back and forth between the kitchen, bedroom and the nursery.

"You taste divine, babe," Jax said as he locked eyes with her, eating her out and sucking on her clit. Fisting a hand in his hair, she lifted her hips off the bed, trying to get him closer to her core. He got the hint and shoved two of his thick fingers inside of her, causing both of her eyeballs to roll back inside their sockets. A little bit more of this, and she was officially losing it. And then she did. Just like that, she came, without warning, her body violently thrashing about with a loud scream, yet keeping his head in place by fisting on his hair.  
He continued to lap up on her juices for a bit longer, allowing her to enjoy the afterglow. Tara tried to catch up on her breath helplessly, staring wide-eyed at the beautiful, muscled man on his knees right in front of her, grinning smugly at her with his chin and nose all glistening wet.  
She got up abruptly, just eager to touch his well toned chest and kiss his lips. The kiss was gentle, tentative as she tasted herself on his tongue. Tara glided her hands down to explore his defined abs.

"Thank you," she mumbled into their kiss, grabbing his firm ass next and pulling him closer to her. She kissed his 'Abel' tattoo once, twice, moving to swirl a tongue around his nipple. Jax groaned in response and finally slipped her panties off of her, leaving them both completely naked and already sweaty.

"Turn around. Grab the headboard," he instructed in a sultry voice that made her look back up at him. She eyed him for a moment, looking for the twinkle in his eyes, but found nothing. He was dead serious and about to fuck her hard. Swallowing deftly in anticipation, Tara turned around as told, grabbing the headboard with unsteady hands. Feeling the mattress dip around her, she heard Jax positioning himself behind her, his tongue licking a spot on her upper bare back. Tongue moving lower, he gently licked the spot on her lower back, directly on her crow tattoo. She smiled, knowing it held special meaning to him as it did to her, and always will.  
She was his, and only his.  
Jax dipped a couple of fingers into her dripping pussy, collecting the massive amount of wetness only to spread it on her probing back hole. Tara shivered as he gently eased a single finger inside, letting her adjust. Thrusting for a few moments, Jax added another finger, stretching her to accommodate him.

"Oh god," she released with a choked gasp when he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, not giving her any time to think it over. And god, she was glad. He rammed all the way to the hilt, filling her up with his unbelievably thick cock. Jax halted for a couple of moments, letting her adjust to his size as he stroked her back, especially her lower one, placing soft kisses on the nape of her neck.  
Tara started wriggling her hips a minute later, her insides clenching around him, encouraging him to move. Jax got her signal and started pumping in and out of her in a steady rhythm, going agonizingly slow with shallow thrusts.

"Harder," she commanded through gritted teeth when he started going faster.  
Even though she was a surgeon and knew her anatomy, Tara could not explain the magical connection her ass made to her pussy, hitting a spot deep inside her that made her struggle to stay stable on her knees and not collapse on their bed with a thud.  
She came closer to coming as Jax kept pounding into her mercilessly, grabbing her breasts, hips, whatever part of her he could reach. Tara cried out when he finally performed his magic, and reached out to rub her clit with his free hand, the other one fisting in her hair, bringing her closer and pulled flush against his chest. The angle made everything a lot more intense for the both of them.

Jax grabbed her chin and twisted her face to meet his gaze, wanting her to hear his next words, "Fuck, you're so tight," he murmured, his teeth grazing her chin, "I love you so much," he continued, his blue orbs finding her green ones.

Tara nodded frantically, her choked gasps preventing her from speaking. Her wavy hair practically stuck to her sweat stricken face, and Jax had to brush her bangs off her eyes in order to keep looking at her as he fucked her hard and fast, his ministrations on her clit speeding up as well.

"Fuck-k," she breathed out as she contracted around him, causing Jax to snap his hips harder into her, the sound of his flesh slapping against hers echoing in their bedroom. He liked it whenever she cursed, and so she released another 'Fuck', making him groan in appreciation.  
As Jax slipped a couple of fingers inside her pussy, the sensation of being fucked in both holes made Tara come undone with a scream muffled by Jax's large hand. He pulled out of her quickly, making her whimper at the loss of contact, and entered her dripping slit instead, letting her ride out her orgasm in two different ways.

"Oh my god," she chanted when he eventually came inside of her after a few shallow pumps with a low growl, collapsing on top of her a moment later.  
He was thoughtful enough to lean his weight mostly on his forearms in order not to crush her. Tara stayed still for a while, not able to do or say anything but breath heavily, the sweat on her body drying off and turning cold.  
She eventually rolled from underneath him to his side, waiting for him to roll on his back as well. When he did, she placed her head on his chest, her fingers stroking his thick beard.  
He brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. Jax inhaled deeply, bringing her wrist closer to his nose.  
"I like it," he motioned to her wrist, talking about her perfume, "is it new?"  
Tara shrugged in response, placing a light peck on his lips.  
"Just a sample."

* * *

**A/N** - _Feedback would be awesome!_


End file.
